


The Taste Of Sin Fills The Mouths Of Two

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [15]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Ruin the innocent, she does, but he is no more innocent then the rest of us.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	The Taste Of Sin Fills The Mouths Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Jasper gasped as his friend rubbed his cock through his jeans, "Jasper, you're so cute" she teased, his face coated in a feverish haze. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling the fly open, and slipped her hand in. She pumped his cock, which was dripping with pre cum, and the head was red and throbbing.

"You get hard so easily, it's so cute" she giggled, Jasper moaned and bucked into her hand, he was close, he had never done this before, he didn't even know what was exactly happening either. His body stopped moving, and his cock twitched and squirted cum.

It hit her face, causing her to close her eyes, his cum covered her face, he opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I'm sorry" he said embarrassed, she scooped his cum off her face into her finger, she licked the white, sticky cum off, and smiled, she then put more on her finger, and pointed it at his mouth, "open wide~" Jasper did, and she pushed her finger in his mouth, "suck~".

He began to suck on her finger, his tongue lapping up his own cum.


End file.
